Xochimechatlan culture test
If you are a Xochimechatlan... * You probably expect things to be disorganised, and aren't really concerned about it. * You're probably not very well off, by global standards. * You're used to foreigners not being able to pronounce your country's name. Food and drink... * You eat either traditional Xochimechatlan foods (if you're ethnically Xochimechatlan) or Lendian food (if you're Lendian). Whichever you are, you probably don't eat the food of the other group very much at all. * If you're Lendian, you may go to Lendian fast food restaurants like Ovido. If you're not, you probably can't afford it, although it you can, it may be something of a status symbol. Politics and economics... * You think that the Theocrats, the people nominally in charge of your country, are mostly crazy. * You think that the local authorities, who have more actual impact on your day-to-day life, are mostly corrupt and incompetent. * You're not particularly pleased about the way your government is run, but judging by the local authorities, you probably think an elected government wouldn't make much difference. * If you're Lendian, and living in a Lendian-majority area, you probably trust the police (mostly). If you're ethnically Xochimechatlan, you probably don't, especially if you live in areas where the police are Lendian. If you're poor, you probably think the police don't care what happens to you. * If you're in the group that doesn't like the police, you're probably a supporter of the Order of Calacoayan, an armed religious group which enforces some sort of law in places the police tend to avoid (slums, mostly). Otherwise, you probably consider the Calacoayans to be an unlawful, illegitimate vigilante group. Race, religion and language... * The language you speak is probably dependent on your ethnic group — Xochimechatlans speak Xochimechatlan, Lendians speak Lendian. If you're ethnically Xochimechatlan, you may speak Lendian to a certain extent — the reverse is less likely. If you're Xochimechatlan, you're probably annoyed that the Lendians usually show little interest in learning your language, even though you're the majority in this country. * No matter what language you speak, you're unlikely to have studied any language that isn't used in Xochimechatl itself. People who speak foreign languages are rare. * You probably follow one of the many religions that exist in Xochimechatl — maybe strongly, maybe not. Your conception of this religion may differ greatly from that of the temple which claims to represent you on the Council of Theocrats. Society... * If you're poor, you often bargain for things you want to buy. If you're rich, you probably shop at fancier malls and supermarkets that have fixed prices. * You don't need to make arrangements before visiting other people's homes — you can just drop by when you want. * You know the history of Xochimechatl to a certain extent, but not particularly well. You probably don't know much about the history of other countries unless you're Lendian, in which case you'll know the history of Lendia. * If you're Xochimechatlan, you probably wear traditional Xochimechatlan clothing, but may also wear more fashionable clothing in Lendosan styles (although some people will disapprove of this). If you're Lendian, you just wear Lendosan-style clothing. * Most of the films, music, books, computer games, and other entertainment you come across are in the Lendian language, and are imported from Lendosa. There are some things available in Xochimechatlan, but you probably think they're not very good. If you don't speak Lendian, films are subtitled. How things are done... * Dates are DD/MM/YYY. * The decimal point is a dot, not a comma. * A billion is a thousand times a million. * You measure everything in meters, kilograms, liters and Celsius degrees. You don't understand feet, inches, miles, pounds or Farenheit degrees. * You drive on the left-hand side of the road, if you can afford a motor vehicle. Foreigners... * Foreign visitors to Xochimechatl are nice to see, although they're probably a bit strange for wanting to come. You try to make them feel welcome. * People from Lendosa, who are the most common visitors, are also okay, except some of them have a habit of thinking they still rule the place. If you're ethnically Xochimechatlan, you probably consider them to be a bit arrogant, although not really much more than the local Lendian population. If you're ethnically Lendian, you probably consider Lendosans to be your cousins, and for the most part, Lendosans agree — you get a nasty shock, however, when you learn that some of them look down on you as "colonials". Category:Cultural tests